From Good to Bad
by Neish
Summary: Filia has raised Val into a fine young adult but when certain someone shows up, the true side of Val is bound to resurface. (F/X)
1. Chapter1: This is Fate

A/N: K'nnichiwa! I have a new tale to tell even though I should be working on my others....what are you gonna do? *someone holds a knife to Ruby's throat* well....that's one thing....*gulp*   
  
D/C: Slayers is not mine. I don't own it but if I did....oh boy would we the fans have fun!   
  
  
  
All good things must come to an end, don't they? It's the way of Chaos, isn't it? Just as horrible events finish, good ones will come out of their ashes. That's the cycle of Chaos. Everyone knows this, maybe it's deep down, in their subconsciousness where they have pushed it back, but everyone knows this fact wether they like it or not. So what happens after a 'happy ending' ?   
  
  
  
It's nice to live a normal life, to give up adventure for a uneventful existence. Everyone craves rest at some point of their life, wether they be a Gold Dragon, human or even a mazoku. Some events however, can easily break peace and restore ones life to hell. This is so for one Gold Dragon...  
  
Filia, ex-priestess, sat down at her dining room table with her usual cup of tea and a few sugar cookies. She nibbled lightly on a cookie as she looked out the window. Her adopted son, Val was to return soon from shopping like he did every Tuesday. He was all grown up now but had decided to stay to help his adoptive mother who was always proud of her son.   
  
Val opened the door with a few bags in his slender, but quite strong hands and a few more laying at his feet. Her looked up at Filia and grinned. He had long green hair tied in a loose ponytail, his nice gold eyes showed compassion and respect for all other beings which was taught to him by his mother. He wore baggy pants and a long, over big t-shirt that covered his well defined muscles.   
  
"Hey, mom, I got your groceries. I saw Hayashi-San at the store as well, she says hi and sends her best regards." Val to his mother as he brought in the bags. Filia got up and helped him.   
  
"Ah, I hope she enjoyed the tea she bought the other day!" Filia said as she put away the items.  
  
Val just shrugged. He the body of a 18 year old even if he was closely approaching his 50's. Her bushed back strands of his hair that flew in his face. Filia frowned like mothers usually do.  
  
"You should really cut your hair Val! It's always getting in the way! At least if you tied it tighter it wouldn't be in your face all the time!" Filia raised a brow as to say 'I'm mother so I know what's best', Val just looked at her and shrugged once more.  
  
"I like my hair like this. I'll deal with it when I think it's too long!" Val stated. Although he lived with his mother, he surely didn't need her to tell him everything.  
  
"Do as you wish....Maybe one of these days I'll just go into your room as you sleep and snip all that hair!"  
  
Val shrugged again. "I'll deal with that then."  
  
  
This was the usual. Val was a good son as Filia was a good mother. They talked a lot. Mostly about little things that really didn't matter, like the hair or the tea, sometimes the subject of Val wanting to move out came up, but Filia reminded him that he needed money before he could get his own place. It was a simple life up until certain events and certain people showed their faces again.....All by pure accident, of course.  
  
  
Another Tuesday, just like every Tuesday, Val went shopping for his mother. Of course, good things never last and this is where we meet virtuous end. On a Tuesday that should have been like every other, events made it the beginning of a new story.   
  
  
A/N: Chapter 1 is finished! It's kinda short but it's foreshadowing!! I'm pretty sure you can guess who is coming in next^_^ if you can't guess...Then I'm sorry but....that's really sad! ^_^ j/k R/R!!!


	2. Chapter2:Feelings

A/N: This is going to have a very twisted ending. I have something special planed later on that'll either make you cheer or make you want to hit me for ever writing something like this ^^'

~*~*~*~

  


Val pushed back his hair for the thousand time, but each time he did so, a new hair would fall obstructing his view. "Maybe mom was right about the hair thing...."Val muttered as he pushed the new strand behind his left ear.   
  
He walked about the grocery store, pushing his cart and picking up items which his mother had written on a list. "Eggs.....milk....tomatoes....flour..." He read out loud to himself as he walked in the store.   
  
"Excuse me, Val." Said an child's voice. Val blinked and looked around and about to spot the person talking to him. Something tugged on his sleeve and he looked down to be greeted by two big cherry red eyes.   
  
"Val! Can you help me!" Said the little girl next to him.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure, Namiko! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you get me a can of olives from up there! I'm helping my mom shop today but I can't reach that can!" The little girl whined. Val knew the girl as a villager, she lived only a few houses away so every time her mother came to visit Filia, Namiko came as well.  
  
"Sure Namiko!" Val smiled and grabbed a can of olives and passed them to her. She blushed furiously as Val smiled and gave her a wink.  
  
"Th-thank you Val!" She rushed off, red as the tomatoes in Val's cart.  
  
"Oh boy....Kids are sure odd" Val scratched behind his head and sweatdropped.  
  
  
Val was at the check out, placing his items on the counter as the same time he talked to the cashier. They chatted about anything and nothing. It was routine. Val looked around as the conversation slowly died, he felt the strangest sensation burning in him....like someone lite a raging fire in his chest. He felt sick....Sick to his stomach with disgust! This was the first time he had ever felt this way, ever!   
  
"All done Val! Have a nice day!" The cashier suddenly said. This snapped Val back into reality.  
  
"Yeah...bye." Val said dully as he rushed out of the grocery store.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm breaking out into a cold sweat!" Val shook his head. He carried all the bags as he quickened his passe to get home.

Val looked up suddenly as he felt a new wave of the previous feeling. What he saw wasn't what he expected. A man stood in Val's way. He was dressed in a long cape with a blood red shirt and brown pants. To top of the weird look was a very plain hair cut. Well besides that the man had purple hair and when he turned around....He had closed eyes and the most annoying smile Val had ever seen.   
  
"The hell!?" Val cursed and dropped his bags suddenly. The stranger looked over to Val and opened an eye.. 

"Yare yare....I wasn't expecting to see you, Valgarv!" Said the man. He opened his eyes and that's when Val realized that the stranger was not at all human. 

"What did you call me!?" Val growled and tightened his fist. Pure raged filled his body as the being stepped slowly closer. Just as the being came only a foot away from the ancient dragon, Val toppled over in what seemed like intense pain. Flashes, unknown of a past unknown to Val ran through his head. He saw unfamiliar people and places. One thing that stuck in his head was one girl, a red head, every time an image of her appeared he suddenly wanted to lash out at something. 

"M-my head!!!" Val blazed as he covered his head. "GO AWAY!!!" Val lunged at the stranger but he was just...gone...He was no where to be seen. Val fell again, his heart raced and pounded in his chest as if he had just ran a marathon. 

"That bloody bastard....I, I know him from somewhere..."

"Know who?" asked a familiar child's voice. "Are you ok Val? Why are you laying on the ground? Did you hurt yourself?" 

"N-Namiko..." Val exhaled. "Namiko, go home." Val growled and clutched some dirt in his hands. Namiko tilted her head and crouched down.

"Val...." Namiko pressed on and pushed back her long red locks of hair. "Please Val, are you hurt?" Val's eyes went wide with shock.

"NO! Go home Namiko!" He snapped and the little girl stumbled back and ran away.

Val slowly lifted himself to a sitting position and then to his feet. He picked up his bags and walked the rest of the way home with no disturbance. 

~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long to updated and it's so short. I've been busy with school work! -_- stupid school!!! Oh well, nothing I can do about it so R/R and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
